


We Know Enough

by tsiviaravina



Series: Throwback Thursdays [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Romantic Fluff, Sex Toys, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, throwback thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for another Throwback Thursday! Enjoy! Set after S1:E8 “The Well”. Skimmons “hot fluff” where, thanks to unanticipated privacy, Jemma has a surprise for Skye. And so many, many Feels! Also: relatively light D/s where the participants switch roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say "Thank You!!!" to everyone who keeps reading this series and leaves kudos, or bookmarks, or whatever! You guys are the best! :-)
> 
> As I’ve said before, I don’t have a beta reader, so all inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just play in the AoS sandbox from time to time. Trying to sue me would be a hilarious, futile effort for all those involved.

Skye was comfortably nestled in bed, warm from her shower and the down comforter and pleasantly drowsy from the whiskey she had at the bar before coming up to her room. The only thing missing…was currently opening the door.

Jemma smiled at Skye as she closed the door behind her and fastened the safety bolts. She knew that Skye had been down at the bar with Ward while she had a long overdue talk with her parents. However, as Jemma walked over to the bed, she could see that Skye had taken full advantage of tonight’s amenities—namely, the privacy they never truly got to have on the Bus.

The only light in the room was coming from the bath, and for Jemma, it only served to bring out the golden tints in Skye’s hair and skin. Jemma sat down on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through Skye’s damp locks and over bare, soft skin. Skye sighed with pleasure, arching her body up to meet Jemma’s hand.

“I ran you a bath,” Skye said softly, stroking Jemma’s cheek. “The water should still be ‘scalding’, if I remember your preferences correctly.”

Jemma bent down to capture Skye’s lips with her own. “I picked up a few things while I was out,” Jemma said, watching Skye’s eyes flutter closed as she ran a hand from Skye’s hip to her shoulder and back down again. “Let’s put your hair up. I want you in that bath with me. Who knows when we’ll get a chance like this again?”

Skye opened her eyes and looked at Jemma, her gaze slightly tentative and questioning. “Jemma,” Skye began hesitantly, “do you think that tonight…maybe you could…”

Jemma kissed Skye again, this time wrapping Skye’s hair around her hand, pulling gently until Skye let out a small whimper. “Do you…want me to take charge tonight, love?” she asked softly, somehow knowing that Skye needed a firm emotional foundation after seeing Ward so vulnerable. Skye nodded. Jemma continued stroking Skye’s skin. “I can’t imagine how frightening it must have been for you to see Ward so out of control.” Jemma’s voice became slightly harder. “And I know he hurt your feelings. I wanted to shoot him with his own ‘Night-Night’ pistol.” Ward’s temper tantrum in the lab hadn’t bothered Jemma until he had turned on Skye. Then she found herself wanting to gut him with the nearest scalpel.

Skye chuckled. “I would have loved to see you try,” she teased Jemma gently as she threw back the covers, exposing bare skin and lush curves. “But let me put my hair up so we can share that tub.”

Jemma quickly stripped down while Skye went to check on the bath. Skye quickly pinned up her hair and hissed as she eased herself into the steaming water. She let just enough water out of the tub—a wonderfully large, old-fashioned, cast-iron thing—so that when Jemma joined her, they wouldn’t flood the bathroom.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and Jemma was carefully placing a candle flickering in a frosted jar on the side of the sink. Skye leaned on the edge of the tub, laid her head on her crossed arms and sighed, watching Jemma tuck her hair up on top of her head. “What was it that the Asgardian professor said to you when he regained consciousness...?” Skye mused as her eyes stroked every curve of Jemma’s form.

Jemma blushed furiously. “Just a bit of nonsense, really. I mean, Coulson had just yanked his hand out of the man’s chest.”

Skye chuckled. “Oh, wait…now I remember. ‘You are easily the most beautiful thing I have seen in a thousand years.’” She smiled. “I’m no Asgardian warrior, but I can agree with that statement. Just proves he has good taste. What’s it like to have your first Asgardian conquest?”

Jemma laughed. “I really don’t think that this qualified as a ‘conquest’.” Jemma uncapped a small, brown bottle and let some of the liquid inside drop into the bath.

Skye inhaled appreciatively. She could smell vanilla coming from the candle and jasmine from the tub. “Scented candles? Jasmine oil? Not that I’m complaining. Just wondering what the occasion is.”

Jemma nudged Skye forward in the tub and carefully got in behind her, resting her head on the towel she had tucked behind her neck. She drew Skye close against her and sighed in sybaritic bliss. “The occasion is that we have a whole evening, night, and morning in complete and utter privacy. No worries about being rudely—or embarrassingly—interrupted, no morning training for you, no running to the lab for me…” Jemma ran her hands from Skye’s breasts down to her hips and, feeling Skye shiver in pleasure, finished with, “…and no need to whisper or whimper or keep absolutely silent. Unless, of course, that’s what I’m telling you to do.”

Skye leaned back, feeling the softness of Jemma’s breasts against her, and let out an appreciative sigh. Jemma took Skye’s wrists in her hands and positioned them so Skye’s arms encircled Jemma’s neck. “That’s it,” Jemma murmured into Skye’s ear as she felt Skye relax against her. “Just let me take care of you for a while, hmmm?” She kissed her way down Skye’s neck.

“God, yes, please,” Skye answered, her eyes closing as Jemma stroked a breast with one hand and parted Skye’s thighs with the other. Then she felt Jemma cupping her mound with one hand and teasing a nipple with the other. She was undulating her hips under the firm pressure of Jemma’s hand when suddenly, Jemma moved her hand to press down on Skye’s hip to stop her from moving.

Skye whimpered a protest, but Jemma pressed a kiss behind Skye’s ear and murmured, “I have a surprise for you. Can you be a good girl and keep your eyes closed for me, love?”

Skye squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. She felt her pulse quicken and her breath came faster. Skye felt Jemma lean down and heard a soft rustling noise. Then Jemma was back behind her, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Skye made sure she didn’t move her arms from around Jemma’s neck and kept her eyes shut. Next, she heard a soft, mechanical purr and Jemma wrapped one arm around her waist. Then Jemma was saying, with soft laughter in her voice, “Hold on, love. I think you’re going to like this surprise.” When Jemma pressed the vibrator gently between Skye’s legs, however, they both found that all bets were off.

Skye grabbed the sides of the tub, her knuckles white, when the initial jolt of pleasure hit her to keep her from accidentally strangling Jemma. She pressed herself back against Jemma, her eyes flying open as Jemma held her securely, continuing to press the vibrator gently against her. “Breathe, Skye,” Jemma ordered firmly, and Skye obeyed.

The sensation of the vibrator being pressed rhythmically over her core was, at first, almost too intense to be pleasurable. But as Skye breathed deeply like Jemma told her to do and as she listened to the reassuring sound of Jemma’s voice in her ear, praising and encouraging her, she was able to relax into the rhythm Jemma was setting, her hips soon chasing the sensation.

Soon, Skye found herself wrapping her hand around Jemma’s, rocking herself against the vibrations coming from the toy. “Jemma—God!” she heard herself crying out.

“That’s it, Skye…that’s my girl,” Jemma kept telling her, her own face flushed from the heat of the water and from watching Skye’s reaction. She hadn’t expected it to be quite this intense, but she hadn’t expected Skye, of all people, to bring out this side of her, either—dominant and possessive and tender all at once.

“Jemma—I can’t—I can’t—” Skye’s voice was higher pitched and almost frantic.

Jemma nuzzled Skye’s neck before replying reassuringly, “Yes, you can. I’m right here, holding you. Let it happen, love. Let go.”

“Don’t let me go…” Skye began to pant. “ _Please_ don’t let me go…Oh, God, Jemma…” Skye found herself shaking uncontrollably, but Jemma still held her, stroked her hair, and kissed her neck.

Skye took a deep breath and deliberately arched her hips upwards into the vibrator, letting the sensation wash over her until her orgasm ripped through her. Then Jemma was turning off the toy and pulling Skye into her arms.

Skye slowly came back to herself, feeling the aftershocks ripple through her. Her head was against Jemma’s shoulder and she could hear the steady beat of Jemma’s heart. Jemma’s arms were around her, holding her close. Skye smiled softly and let her eyes drift closed.

Jemma pressed her lips to the top of Skye’s head and closed her own eyes. What they had together seemed to get more intense with every glance, every touch, every stolen moment. Jemma was no virgin and Skye was not the first woman she had slept with. However, _nothing_ in her life had prepared her for Skye’s tumultuous presence.

The water in the tub was cooling; the last thing either of them needed was to catch a chill. “Come on, love,” Jemma murmured in Skye’s ear. “Let’s get out of this tub and into that bed.”

Skye simply wrapped her arms around Jemma’s neck and said, “Uh-uh.”

Jemma chuckled. “Oh, yes. Come on. Up we go.” She unlocked Skye’s arms and somehow managed to pull Skye up along with her as she rose. Jemma took up a towel and patted them both dry. Jemma took Skye’s hand and gently tugged her out of the bath and pulled her towards the bed. They both snuggled under the covers, Skye curling her body into Jemma’s.

Jemma wrapped herself protectively around Skye, warm and content. She was happy to simply relax and drowse, smelling vanilla and jasmine, holding her girl. Skye slowly began to run a hand along her spine and nuzzle playfully at her breasts.

“Well, someone’s awake, I see,” Jemma laughed as Skye used her other hand to gently tickle Jemma’s ribs.

“Maybe…” Skye teased. “That ‘surprise’ was one hell of a…surprise. And I _know_ you didn’t find it here in Ireland, so you _must_ have had it hidden somewhere. Well,” Skye continued, pulling the pins from her hair and letting it fall around her, “now I know what people mean when they say, ‘It’s always the quiet ones.’”

To Skye’s amusement, Jemma’s skin flushed pink. “I have the awful tendency of, well…getting a bit cranky if I don’t...” Jemma, suddenly self-conscious, ducked her head and cleared her throat. “The showers are the only place we have any privacy at all, so I made sure to get one that was quiet and waterproof.”

Skye moved back to Jemma’s side, waiting until Jemma finally looked at her. “Hey,” Skye said, stroking her fingers along Jemma’s cheek. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about…especially with me.” Skye’s eyes twinkled in the dim light from the candle Jemma had brought from the bath and placed on the nightstand. “In fact, my imagination’s _kind_ of on overdrive right now, and what I’m picturing is…oh, Hell,” Skye said, before kissing Jemma, open-mouthed, hot, and hard.

Jemma moaned softly as Skye rolled Jemma on to her back and straddled her hips. Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye and sighed as Skye nibbled and licked her way down Jemma’s throat. “Do you know how hard it is not to mark all this gorgeous skin?” Skye said softly, making Jemma shudder. “I want everyone…not just the team, but _everyone_ to know you’re _my_ girl.” Skye slipped her thigh between Jemma’s and gently pressed it up into Jemma’s core.

Jemma gasped as Skye took one of her nipples into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. “Skye…” she sighed softly as the jolts of pleasure made her rock her hips against Skye’s thigh. Skye kept moving between Jemma’s breasts, lavishing one, then the other, with attention. “Yes…yes…yes…” she chanted, elated that she didn’t have to say it in whispers.

Suddenly, Skye stopped what she was doing, making Jemma whine in protest. Then Skye was backing away, while pressing the vibrator into Jemma’s hand. “Show me,” Skye ordered. “I want to watch you.”

Jemma felt Skye taking the pins out of her hair so she could run her hands through it. Jemma looked at Skye, who smiled softly back at her, then ran her hand between Jemma’s thighs. “God, you’re so wet already…” Skye murmured in amazement, her fingers skimming over Jemma’s outer lips and clitoris.

Jemma gathered her courage and switched on the vibrator and immediately turned it to a higher setting. Skye moved her hand away, but nudged Jemma’s thighs open a bit wider. “Show me,” Skye said again. “Show me what you like.”

Jemma’s eyes closed as she turned the vibrator around and inserted the tapered end into herself until she felt the broadness of the base pressing up against her. Skye had been right—she was so wet that the toy slid in easily. Her breath caught when she felt Skye press herself against her side, running her fingertips from Jemma’s shoulder to her hip.

Jemma began to rhythmically press the vibrator into and against herself. She could feel sweat break out along her hairline and her hips began to move. She could feel her inner walls clutch at the toy and she automatically turned her head to muffle a groan into her pillow.

“Remember where we are,” she heard Skye say. “We’re not stuck on the Bus, and you’re not cramped up in the shower. Show me what it looks like when you let yourself go. We’re _safe_ here, Jemma. Let go.”

Jemma looked at Skye and nodded. She grabbed Skye’s hand and switched the vibrator to its highest setting at the same time. Jemma heard herself crying out and felt Skye squeeze her hand reassuringly. Jemma felt her eyes close again as she began to press the vibrator harder and harder against herself and into herself. “God…” she gasped as she let her head fall back against the pillows.

Then she felt Skye’s hand tentatively cover hers. She nodded and managed to tangle Skye’s fingers with hers. She heard Skye’s swift intake of breath. “God, Jemma, you are so gorgeous; you have _no_ idea,” Skye murmured. Skye’s words, instead of embarrassing her, simply served to make her press herself more firmly into the vibrator, not losing contact with it even as her hips came off the bed every time she moved.

She was pressing her head back into the pillows, her back was arching off the mattress, and every movement sent a hot jolt of pleasure through her. “Skye,” she gasped, “I’m coming…I’m coming…”

Skye moved to lie against Jemma’s side, stroking her hair. “That’s it, Jemma,” Skye encouraged. “Show me.”

Jemma let out a high-pitched keen, her hips jackknifed off the bed, and in the back of her head she was hoping she wasn’t hurting Skye with the vise-like grip she had on Skye’s fingers and the toy. That thought was swept away when a second orgasm followed the first and left her gasping for breath. “One more, Jemma…” she heard Skye say and felt Skye press the vibrator firmly against her. Jemma came a third and final time, collapsing back onto the bed, vaguely feeling Skye turn off the toy and slide it carefully from inside her.

Jemma lay there in a haze of pleasure, feeling Skye slip her arms around her. She heard Skye softly whisper, “Thank you so much for trusting me.”

Jemma, still panting, turned her head to look at Skye, whose eyes were luminous in the candlelight. She smiled, placing a soft hand against Skye’s cheek. Skye closed her eyes and kissed Jemma’s palm. “If I do live for a thousand years,” Skye said, her lips moving against Jemma’s palm, “you will always easily be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”  

Skye lay down beside Jemma and nestled her head on Jemma’s shoulder. Jemma traced Skye’s cheekbone with her thumb and let out a sated sigh. “You’re going to make me incredibly vain, you know,” she chuckled. “I’m getting close to becoming entirely sexually spoiled as well.”

 

Skye raised her head and just looked at Jemma for a moment. “There is no such _thing_ as being sexually spoiled. It has to be _scientifically impossible_ to become sexually spoiled.” She could see Jemma fighting to hold back her laughter at Skye’s scandalized expression.

 

“All right, _Doctor Simmons_ ,” Skye said, making Jemma squeal as she found herself unceremoniously yanked and tugged into the center of the bed. Skye positioned herself between Jemma’s legs and raised a challenging eyebrow before saying, “Every theory has to be tested, right?” Skye closed her eyes and breathed in Jemma’s scent before grabbing her hips and plunging her tongue deep into Jemma’s sex.

 

“Skye! Oh God…don’t you _dare_ stop…God!” Jemma moved her hands to hold herself open for Skye, who was now lavishing all her attention on Jemma’s clitoris—licking, sucking, and nibbling; rubbing it gently with the flat of her tongue. “Please, Skye… _please_ don’t stop…” Jemma found herself begging when Skye began to tease her by drawing away and flicking her tongue lazily back and forth over Jemma’s clitoris. Jemma found herself moaning in frustration as Skye stopped entirely.

 

“Still close to being sexually spoiled, are we?” Skye chuckled, placing a kiss below Jemma’s navel. However, before Jemma had any time to complain, Skye pinned her by the wrists and was kissing her, hot and open-mouthed again, all want and need and desire. Jemma let out an appreciative moan as Skye slid her body tightly against Jemma’s, breaking the kiss to lick and suck her way down Jemma’s neck to her breasts.

 

“Oh God, I _hate_ you but _please_ don’t stop this time,” Jemma whimpered in between gasps for breath.

 

Skye moved up just long enough to suck at Jemma’s earlobe and reassure her. “Hate me all you want, but don’t worry—I do plan on so _completely_ sexually spoiling you,” Skye said, her breath hot in Jemma’s ear. Skye eased herself down Jemma’s body again, suckling her nipples and nibbling the underside of Jemma’s breasts with her lips.

 

Skye slid back down between Jemma’s legs, feeling Jemma’s hands tangle in her hair. _“Skye, please!”_ Jemma cried out as Skye began sliding her fingers inside Jemma, one by one.

 

Skye fastened her lips over Jemma’s clitoris, using the flat of her tongue to create the friction she knew Jemma loved the most. Skye couldn’t hold back a whimper of pleasure as she felt and tasted the moisture flowing from Jemma. She began to move her fingers quickly and roughly as she felt Jemma’s fingers fist in her hair and as she heard Jemma gasp out, “Harder…faster...please!”

 

Skye could feel Jemma tightening around her fingers and moved her fingers harder and faster to keep up with the movement of Jemma’s hips. She knew Jemma was close to coming; she could feel Jemma’s heels digging into her sides. Suddenly, she pulled her mouth away to replace it with the vibrator set on its highest setting.

 

Jemma’s entire body spasmed and she just managed to muffle a scream into the pillows. She came over and over again, feeling Skye’s fingers thrust back and forth inside her and the vibrator thrumming against her clitoris. Finally, she had to plead, “I can’t…too much…I’m sorry…”

 

Then Skye was holding her tight against her in a tangle of arms and legs and soothing caresses. “I’ve got you,” Skye was whispering in her ear. “I’ve got you and I’m not letting go.”

 

Jemma tucked her head into Skye’s shoulder, her entire body shuddering. “Please, please, please don’t let me go,” she hear herself saying over and over as she curled herself into Skye’s embrace.

 

“I’m never letting go,” Skye murmured soothingly in her ear. “I’m never letting you go. You’re my girl, right? You’re stuck with me for good.”

 

Jemma’s voice was barely a whisper. “Promise?”

 

Skye closed her eyes tightly to keep back the tears. “I promise, Jemma. Cross my heart.”

 

Jemma sighed and gave one final shudder as her body relaxed. She moved so she could rest her head against Skye’s breasts. “Well, since you’re _my_ girl, you’re stuck with me for good as well.” She could hear Skye’s heartbeat, steady and strong.

 

“Promise?” Skye asked in a small voice.

 

“I promise, Skye. Cross my heart,” Jemma replied, holding on to Skye tighter.

 

Skye’s breath hitched and the tears she had tried to keep from falling trickled down her face. Jemma reached up to gently brush them away. “It’s all right, love,” she said softly. “I’m here.”

 

Jemma moved herself up so she could tuck Skye’s head against her shoulder. Skye clung to her, shaking. “Jemma, I…I…” Skye began, the rest of the words caught in her throat behind twenty-odd years of fear and rejection.

 

Jemma stroked her hair and kissed her temple. “I know, Skye. I know.”

 

“I love you, too.”  

 

  _Let us say—not “Since we know, we love,”_

_But rather “Since we love, we know enough.”_

_\--Robert Browning_


End file.
